A Kidnapping That Makes The Century
by RedHoodOutlaw
Summary: When you are rich you tend to make a few enemies. When you are a father of five those enimes tend to go after them. What happens when a enemy of Jeff Tracy goes after his precious treasures and kidnapped them? Will he be able to save them or will they become a memory


"Now leaving Turner Diagonal. Next stop New York City. Please enjoy the ride. There will be bathroom breaks in between the stops. Thank You and Enjoy the travel." The voice over the intercom said as the bus carrying 10 people took off. It was a Grey Hound bus and was currently starting the journey to New York City, the big apple. The passengers were quiet as the roar of the engines turned as they drove down the road. In the far back of the bus sat 5 young boys with no parents or adults. They were traveling to there new home in New York were there dad, Jeff, started working.

The oldest amongest the five boys was Scott at the age of 15, sat on the ally seat to make sure his younger brothers didn't run off around the bus. His blackish brown hair was smoothed down on one side away from his soft brown eyes. He was wearing a navy blue hoddie with black bagged jeans and black and white converse sneakers. Comfortable clothing to ride a uncomfortable bus. A black bag that consisted of a change of clothing, a couple of books for when his brothers were asleep and he wasn't tired, his I-pod, headphones, and his I-phone was all set next to his feet ready to be use when needed.

Next to Scott was Gordon the second youngest, at the age of 10. His red hair was scuffled and pointing out in random places almost covering his hazel green eyes. He was wearing a sea blue turtle shirt that read 'I can swim for days!' along with tan shorts and a pair of blue high tops. He was seated in the hard plastic chair reading a picture book with his stuffed Nemo that he has been carrying around with him since the accident that killed there mother. The stuffed animal was a gift to him from her before she died. His red backpack with a change of clothing, a sweater, more books, I-pod and headphones, a coloring book and crayons, and his own I-Phone for emerginces and games.

Next to Gordon was Virgil the middle child of the group at the age of 12. His brown hair was short and spiked away from his dark brown eyes. He was wearing a white shirt with a green and black plaid long sleeve overshirt button half way with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows with dark blue jeans and brown hiking boots. He was currently helping Gordon read his book he was looking at. He sat next to the window that had rain drops sliding down the outside of the window keeping everyone dry and warm on the inside. His dark forest green backpack was set next to his feet aginst the wall of the bus. It contained his change of clothing, a sweater, a book, a small canvas and a palete of paints, I-pod and headphones, a thick book, and his phone that contained games and more.

Across from him sitting in the seats that faced them was John and Alan. John was the second oldest at the age of 14. He had golden platinum blonde hair that was smoothed down to cover his forehead reaching down to his bright baby blue eyes. He currently had on a baggy blue NASA hoodie with black baggy pants and blue tennis shoes. He was currently trying to see past the rain drops to see the scenery that blured past them.His black backpack that had NASA's logo on it was next to Virgil's at their feet. It contaned a change of clothing, a Star Log book, a reading book, I-pod and headphones, a flashlight, a textbook on astronomy, and his own personal phone that consited of apps to play.

Laying on the remainder two seats was their youngest brother Alan whom was currently five and thought he was a big boy. Alan had the same color of blonde hair and eyes as his older brother John did. His head rested a top of John legs as he slept peacefully. He was under his favorite blanket that was given to him as a gift from his brothers for getting out of the hospital after the accident that killed his mom. It was Red with all his brothers names and a message writen by each of them. Ever since then he can't fall asleep or go anywhere in the car without it. He loved it and no one questioned it. On top of his head facing backwards was a baseball cap that he wore everywhere. His dad had given it to him for his birthday that was just a couple weeks ago. His teddy bear he named Mr. Tickles was resting under his arm as he slept. His bag was on the floor lying aginst the seat. It contained a change of clothing, his hoodie, a coloring book and crayons, couple of reading books, I-pod and headphones, a deck of cards, and his own I-phone that contained apps to play.

The boys weren't happy about the ride but liked how they were going to see their dad. Scott smiled as he glanced at his youngest brother whom slept peacefully on John's lap. He loved his brothers and would do anything for them. Their father has been kinda away since the accident greifing in pain from losing the love of his life. So Scott took it apond himself to look after his younger brothers. He smiled as he closed his eyes resting them for a moment, but was soon awoken by someone tugging on his sleeve. He opened his eyes to see a very tired Gordon tugging on his sleeve as he rubbed his eyes.

"Scotty I'm tired but I can't lay down like Allie can." he said in a whisper like voice. Yep he was really tired otherwise he would be talking louder. Scott smiled as he took the book that rested on Gordons lap and placed it in his bag that was at his feet. He then raised his arms up to let Gordon climb into his lap. Gordont then nodded and settled down on Scott's lap resting his head against his chest while unintently playing with the string of Scotts hoodie. Letting his eyes droop before fully closing.


End file.
